One of the primary problems with recovering a boat from the water and placing it on a trailer is that the angle of entry of the boat with respect to the trailer becomes relatively critical. Recovery of the boat and a proper alignment thereof on the trailer is difficult to achieve unless the keel of the boat and the keel rollers along the central axis of the trailer are substantially in alignment prior to the engagement of the major portion of the keel with the rollers.
There is also a need in the art for boat launching and recovery guides for boat trailers which maintain such guides at a substantially predetermined level above and relatively parallel to the surface of the body of water into which or from which a boat is being launched or recovered.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved boat launching and recovery guide structure for boat trailers.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and novel boat launching and recovery guide for boat trailers which permits a wide latitude of angles of entry of a boat thereto during recovery of the boat from the water.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a boat launching and recovery guide structure for boat trailers which is relatively simple in construction and operation and which automatically aligns itself with the level of water into which or from which a boat is being launched or recovered.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more fully apparent with reference to the following specification considered with the accompanying drawings which relate to a preferred embodiment of the present invention.